Radio frequency identification (RFID) allows tags on merchandise to provide identifying information to an RFID sensor. In this way, the RFID sensor can detect and identify merchandise that is within its sensing area. Digital display signs are electronic displays that can change the information they provide based on changes in the merchandise placed on a shelving unit associated with the display.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.